They Are Different at First Sight
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: Ruka decides to get to know Sly a little better. Sly/Ruka pairing. HIATUS


Title: They Are Different at First Sight

Chapter Pairings: Slight Ruka/Sly

Chapter Rating: K or K+

Disclaimer: I… Do… Not… Own… Yu-Gi-Oh… 5D's…

A/N: A story! Yay! This is a story for Gyaradosmaster! Please enjoy this story!

Chapter 1, A Little Help Won't Hurt

Ruka's eyes opened slowly when the rays of sunshine greeted her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The teal haired girl made her bed and went to wake up her annoying twin, Rua.

"Rua! Wake up!" she said as she knocked on his door.

When she heard the creek of the bed and a thump (Rua fell off his bed), she turned and headed to the bathroom. The girl splashed her face with water and dried it with her soft towel. As she finished brushing her teeth, she stepped out to see her brother on the couch pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Good morning, Rua." She said walking towards him and sitting in the empty seat beside him.

"What's so great about it?" He asked stuffing a spoonful (A/N: Spoon full?) of cereal into his mouth.

Ruka poured cereal into her bowl. "Yusei said he's going to drop us off this morning."

"But he said he was going to be going over to someone's house and fix something there this morning. Are you sure it's not Aki?"

"No. She said she had to leave early this morning. How about Crow?"

"Can't be… Bruno is helping Crow deliver today… Who else?"

The twins gasp when they had their answer. "Jack?"

"He c-can't take us!" Rua yelled.

Ruka eyeballed him. "Why not? He just have to take us there and leave."

Rua looked around and started to panic. "H-he can't! I did something that would make him really angry when he sees me again!"

The teal haired girl glared at her twin. "And what exactly did you do?"

By now, Rua was sweating and shaking at the same time. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ruka nodded. Rua sighed and started his story. "I thought he took my Duel Disk and hid it in his room. So I entered and almost ripped the room apart. Turns out… It was under the table. I forgot I put it there before we played a short game of gold fish…""

"You what?" Ruka grabbed his shoulders. "You know Jack hates when people enter his room without telling him! What makes it worse was that you made his room a mess?"

Rua slowly nodded and Ruka sighed. She let go of his shoulders.

"If you're lucky enough, the worst you can get is either a broken arm or a broken leg." Ruka said, which made Rua feel a bit better until she continued; "But if you're not. You better get running for your life or Jack would hunt you down and end your life for good."

They heard a knock on the front door. Ruka walked up to it and opened it. There he was, Jack, standing there and looking down at Ruka.

"Good morning Ruka." He said in his normal tone. "Where's Rua? I have to speak with him."

"In the living room. You dropping us off?"

"Yeah. Yusei told me to since he said he couldn't make it. I guess he forgot he had an appointment." Jack shrugged.

"Come on in." Ruka said opening the door wider so the older teen can enter.

Jack stepped in, kicking his grey and white sneakers off. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He wore a black T-shirt on the inside with a white and light blue thin unzipped jacket on the outside. Also, he had on deep dark navy blue jeans. His neck band (A/N: Is that what it's called?) was on but he took off his letter A earrings. Jack wore a black wrist band on his left wrist. The blond stared at Rua with a blank expression.

"Were you the one who almost destroyed my room?" Jack asked without his usual furious tone.

Rua stared. "Uh… Yeah…"

When Jack took a step closer to him, he screamed out; "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The teen ignored the younger boy's comment and walked up to him. "Get dressed. We're going to leave soon."

Rua stared at Jack until he saw the blonds demanding look. "Y-yes!" he then ran upstairs to change into his school uniform. Ruka sighed and walked up the stairs to change also.

The twins went downstairs together, with Rua staying closely behind Ruka. They came down and saw Jack sitting on the couch with their backpacks on the table. He was looking in one of them (which was Rua's) and pulled some stuff out and putting them back in.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked as he heard the twins stepping down the stairs.

"Mhm. We are." Ruka replied.

Rua was a little bit too scared to even say a word. Jack stood up and handed them their backpacks. They left the house and started to walk to Duel Academy. The older teen yawned when they reached the school. Ruka walked towards the double doors, waving to the older teen. Jack waved back. Rua followed but Jack stopped him.

"Why did you almost destroyed my room?" Jack asked but wasn't angry.

"I… I… Uh… I thought… Um…" Rua hesitated. If he told him, he would die. But if me made a run for it…

"Rua…" Jack's voice was filled with impatientness. "Answer me…"

Rua looked up and saw Jack's eyes was filled with anger but his face shown none. His face was calm and actually looked like he can wait forever. Rua looked back at his eyes. Flames. Hell. He saw all that. So… If he made a run for it… He would die harder…

"Err… I thought you took my Duel Disk and hid it somewhere in your room!" Rua looked up. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Jack stared and his eyes calmed down a bit. "Rua… I know you know that I know that you know you would always suspect me for almost anything. I know I've been rude and mean to you but that doesn't mean I steal things from you. I only crush you for something you've done so you can learn from it."

The young boy was confused at the beginning, understanding somewhere in the middle, and was frighten at the end.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" the innocent (ish) boy asked.

Jack smiled. "Oh no. You're going to get a surprise." Jack's evil smile was on his face now. "A great surprise from yours truly. After school."

With that said, Jack turned around and started to walk home. Satisfied. Leaving a scared Rua behind.

Let's catch up with Ruka, shall we?

Ruka walked into her classroom, knowing she was early since the bell didn't ring yet. She entered and saw that she wasn't the first one there. One of her classmates sat on their desk staring up at the ceiling. She smiled.

"Good morning Sly." She said and placed her backpack on her chair.

He turned his head so he can see her. "Eh." He said and looked back at the ceiling.

She frowned and decided to start a conversation. "So. How long have you been here?"

Still staring at the ceiling he said; "Don't know."

_Not into conversations, huh?_ Ruka thought and sat down on her chair. "So. Are you excited today?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well… Anything special?"

"Nah."

"Have a favorite color?"

"Not really…"

"Like any pets?"

"No."

"Got any hobbies?"

"Not much."

"How about foods? Got any favorite foods?"

He shook his head. When people asked him so many questions he would get annoyed and ignore them, but these questions didn't really annoy him. He actually wanted to hear more questions. But why? This wasn't like him. He hated when people asked him questions. But when it comes from her… He wanted more.

"So… Got a favorite sport?"

"No… Not my thing, I guess…"

"TV show?"

"Don't watch."

"Music?"

"Don't listen."

"Activity?"

"Not into them."

"Then what do you like?"

He paused. What _did_ he like. "Don't know."

Ruka sighed. It was near impossible to know much about Sly but… She actually thought he was a great person. Yeah, he's quiet and… unusual sometimes but he was somehow like her. She doesn't know how but she felt that way. Then a question popped in her. Without second thoughts, she asked him that question.

"Do you like anybody? A crush or something?"

Sly paused. Did he hear what he thought he heard. "Come again?"

Ruka blushed a bit from her question. "Uh… Do you like anybody? A crush or something? I could… You know… Help you since… Well… I'm a girl and yeah…"

For the first time in a long time, Ruka saw Sly smile. He knew, at that moment, he liked her. Every time he looked at her smiling face, he was ready to take the day on. When he heard her voice, he felt good and happy (kind of).

"Yeah. I do." He said facing her.

She was actually surprised. "Who?"

The boy looked back up. "Well… I won't name names but I will tell you some things about her." He stood up and walked towards her. "She's… Kind, nice, friendly, smart. Her smile brightens my day. When I see her… I feel like I can take on the day no matter how I felt at that moment." He paused. There was so many things that he could say about her but he had to wrap it up or she'll get very suspicious. "But… Most important of all… She takes me for who I am. While all the other kids ignore me and doesn't hang out with me, she says hi and all that." Sly stopped talking for a while until he continued. "And I don't know how to… Well… Tell her that I like her…"

Ruka was in shock. Who was this girl Sly was secretly liking? It sound a whole lot like her but she wasn't smart, was she? She does usually say hi to him. Was it her? Or was it someone else? She decided to wait and see for herself.

"Well… You should wait a couple more days to see if she notices you then just tell her. If you waited for over a week, just walk up and tell her. Private. Don't tell it in front of her friends. Talk to her privately. If she accepts or says 'she does to' then either invite her over or wait till she invites you. But if she refuses and or says she likes someone else, don't go all emo like all the other people I've seen. Be calm and wait. She might come back or someone else might like you that they will tell you instead or… Move on. Look for someone else. Just don't freak out."

Sly tried to remember all this. _Don't freak out… Just wait… I can do that I think…_

The bell rang and all the students came rushing in. Sly quickly took his seat near the window while Ruka turned toward the front desk (her seat was across from Sly). Rua came in looking scared to death and wanted the whole day to come by slowly. Ruka didn't need to ask, it was already written in his eyes. Jack told him something that he would never forget in his life.

To Ruka, the day came by very slowly. To Rua, however, it came by so fast that he thought he just entered school 5 minutes ago.

"I don't want to go to Yusei's place!" Rua said as he was being dragged by Ruka.

"Come on!" Ruka said and flipped Rua over. "You have to face your fear!"

Rua hit the ground and stared at Ruka just above him. "H-how did you do that?"

Ruka looked down and grabbed his arm and dragged him off. "A girl can do many things if you get her mad." She glared at him. "Especially if you are her brother."

"Hey."

The twins looked at who called them. It was Sly.

"Uh… I was wondering if I could join you guys this afternoon 'cause my parents are away and it's kinda boring being alone…"

Rua glared at him.

"Sure." Ruka said. "You start by helping my drag Rua to Yusei's place since he's… Heavy."

"Hey!" Rua tried to get onto his feet until Ruka accidently kicked him into the face. "Hurtful… Literally…"

Ruka sweat dropped. "Sorry about that."

The teal haired girl dragged her twin with the help of one of her classmates.

"Why you dragging him?" Sly asked, trying to keep his balance with the kicking Rua was doing.

"He's scared to meet Jack again." Ruka sighed and smiled. "Jack's going to make a nightmare for him."

"How come?"

Ruka almost stumbled over until Sly grabbed one of her arms to stop her from falling. She blushed and whisper a small 'thank you'.

"Well… Let's just say he messed up his room to look for something."

Sly stared at her then to Rua and back. "I see… I guess…"

The rest of the trip was quite with Rua scream and shrieking and begging to be let go. They made it to Yusei's garage house-like thing. Ruka pushed the double doors open and entered the room dragging her twin in. Rua started to scream and hold onto the doors.

"Is your brother always like this?" Sly said as he tried to pull one leg but failed by pulling his shoe off.

Ruka pulled on his leg. "Most likely." She then yelled out. "Yusei! We're here!"

Yusei suddenly came out of a room and appeared at the stairs. He stared at Sly and Ruka trying to pull Rua in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Rua doesn't want to enter." Ruka struggled to say.

"Why not?" Yusei asked as he came over to help them.

"He's afraid Jack would kill him, I think." Sly responded.

Yusei grabbed Rua on the stomach (which made Rua scream even louder) and placed him on the floor near the D-Wheels (A/N: Or Duel Runners). Ruka closed the doors and walked down the steps being followed by Sly. The crab haired teen tried to calm Rua down. The teal haired boy noticed that Jack didn't come out and kill him. He also noticed his D-Wheel (A/N: Or Duel Runner) is gone.

"Where's Jack?" the male twin asked.

Yusei looked at Rua. "Well… He wasn't actually acting like himself. He was calm and bored looking. So, Crow had a short argument with Jack… Kind of. Well… Crow kept yelling at Jack to get a job and Jack just stared at him. After a bunch of yelling… Jack stood up and left, announcing he would get a job. I really doubt it though." Yusei turned to Sly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Long time no see, Sly."

Sly looked up and said a quiet 'hello.' Rua leaped onto his feet and brush invisible dust of himself.

"I am glad I'm not gonna die anytime soon!"

Ruka stared at her twin and sighed. Sly smiled slightly. This wasn't going to be that bad, right?

A/N: A bad ending… Meh… I decided to turn this into a chapter fic…


End file.
